All I Need is You
by fallingsnow6136
Summary: Makoto Fujiwara finds out something which he feels might affect his relationship with Yuujin Oozora. Yuujin assures his partner that all he needs is Makoto. Yuujin/OMC one-shot. Transgender character. QPP relationship. Gift fic for Stormy and Rainy 3 Love you.


_Hey everyone! So I'm trying something new and this is for my little family of Rainy and Stormy, I love you both. Thank you for teaching me everything you have and dealing with my obsessiveness over my OTP even though I don't shut up about them. I hope you enjoy this and what I have written is somewhat accurate but feel free to rip it apart or critique it especially if I have been insensitive somewhere because it is most definitely not my intention and I might have missed something that I can correct the next time. Stormy, Rainy, I love you and I hope you like Makoto and can somewhat relate to the type of relationship I've shown them having, yes they're already partners in this._

* * *

Makoto Fujiwara had always known he was different to other people because he didn't understand it when people spoke about gender about how girls were supposed to cook and clean while boys were supposed to go out and earn money. Sure, there had always been people who opposed to these norms with girls going out and making their careers while boys did things such as cooking but he didn't relate to any of that. He had never liked the idea of being constricted into certain roles even when he was just a kid. He now knew why of course and it was because he didn't fit into either gender.

"Makoto?" His partner's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he had been silently staring at his hands for the last five minutes and he looked to see Yuujin watching him in concern.

"Yuujin?" Makoto said softly. "Are you alright with all this?"

Yuujin smiled a bit. "Makoto, you accepted the fact that I wasn't even human. I'm an android made for the purpose of destroying the whole world."

Makoto shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me because I always felt that…" He leaned back against the sofa. "You had more of a free will than I did because you went against what you were made for. I couldn't fight even in the circumstances I was pulled into as a young child. I tried but…" His voice cracked and he didn't resist as the other pulled him into a hug, the tighter hug making him relax as he tried to not let the memories of the past haunt him and focus on the touch of the other which was warm, almost protective and he found himself clinging back to it a little.

"Makoto," Yuujin said firmly. "What happened to you back then wasn't your fault. You were a child, a victim."

"I understand that now," Makoto admitted. "Or I think I do even though those things still make me uncomfortable. Like when someone talks about romance, it makes me feel kind of gross and well, the idea of sex has always made me a little uncomfortable but I-I always thought it was just because I was abused that way as a child. I…" He leaned in closer to Yuujin, nuzzling his head against his partner's chest. "I like being with you, Yuujin. I want to spend my whole life with you and can't imagine anyone else in my life. But kissing, sex, being intimate…it makes me feel gross and icky."

"We have something stronger than all that though, don't we?" Yuujin said, brushing his fingers gently through Makoto's blond hair. "I don't really understand that stuff anyway, Makoto. I'm not sure about a lot of things that most people would know, maybe because I'm not programmed to understand sex and romance," His face faltered briefly at that and now it was Makoto who wrapped his own arms around Yuujin's neck this time, nuzzling his head in closer which gave him the courage to continue and his expression firmed. "But I am sure about one thing, Makoto. I care about you. I want to hold you close and take away all the pain you've suffered. I don't know what the future will be like or what will happen but I do see one thing clearly and that's you. I don't care if it's unheard of or not possible. Haru and I have been the definition of impossible so I know you and I can make it Makoto."

"I care about you too," Makoto admitted. "I don't know a lot about lots of things to do but being with you makes any complications we'll face worth it right?"

Yuujin smiled softly. "Always. And Makoto, we won't know until we try will we?"

Makoto nodded, looking up as his eyes locked with the other's. "Yeah, as long as I'm with you, I want to always try my best."


End file.
